Fan fiction:Daunting
Allegiances WindClan LEADER: Sorrelstar - ginger she-cat with white spots DEPUTY: Buzzardtail - light black tom with a long tail MEDICINE CAT: Tinyblossom - small white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Softpaw WARRIORS: Milksplash - creamy white she-cat Apprentice, Swiftpaw Yewberry - ginger tabby she-cat Thornstep - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Primrosepaw Snowfurze - mottled white she-cat Fireshadow - reddish-ginger tom Sunjaw - light gray she-cat with a bright ginger head Bloompetal - white she-cat with ginger patches Minnowstripe - dark gray she-cat Gingermoth - ginger tom with a gray tail Apprentice, Dandelionpaw Mudspeck - dappled brown tom Flowerblaze - pinkish-orange she-cat Apprentice, Mosspaw Spottedgorse - black tom with a white spotted pelt Willowflower - silver-gray she-cat APPRENTICES: Swiftpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat Primrosepaw - pale creamy brown tom Dandelionpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes Mosspaw - tabby tom with blue eyes Softpaw - brown and white she-cat QUEENS: Sagenose - white and black she-cat (mother to Buzzardtail’s kits; Redkit, a ginger she-kit, Featherkit, a light brown she-kit and Shiningkit, a pale brown she-kit) Leafstem - tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Fireshadow’s kits) Shrewskip - pale black she-cat (mother to Mudspeck’s kit; Harekit, a dark gray tom) ELDERS: Sootfeather - light gray tom Fuzzybush - dusky brown tom with fuzzy fur RiverClan LEADER: Mallowstar - light gray she-cat DEPUTY: Sparkflame - pure ginger she-cat with black ears MEDICINE CAT: Fawnspot - light ginger tom with a white spot on his pelt ShadowClan LEADER: Shellstar - orange tabby tom DEPUTY: Flashnose - gray and ginger she-cat MEDICINE CAT: Skyleaf - silver tabby tom ThunderClan LEADER: Cherrystar - tortoiseshell she-cat DEPUTY: Dovesky - dove-gray mottled she-cat MEDICINE CAT: Brackenlight - pale gold tabby tom Cats Outside the Clans Sandy - a sandy coloured tom-kit that lives in twolegplace, Bright’s brother Bright - white she-kit with bright ginger patches that lives in twolegplace, Sandy’s sister Patchy - a ginger and black tom with green eyes Chapters Prologue “Sorrelstar!” A tall ginger tom meowed to a pale ginger she-cat. “Who… who are you?” Sorrelstar asked. “I am Tallstar - an ancient leader of WindClan.” “Am I in StarClan? Have I… died?” Sorrelstar asked Tallstar. “Yes, you’re in StarClan. But of course you’re not dead! Anyway, I have a prophecy for you. The Sand and Brightness shall come and save the Wind from being enslaved, and once again, the River shall betray their alliance. However, the Cloud must not take shadow or all will be lost.” “Oh. Can you tell me what that means Tallstar?” “I would Sorrelstar, but I don’t know what it means either. You can ask Tinyblossom to help you figure it out.” “Alright then.” Tinyblossom, the medicine cat was skilled in interpreting StarClan’s vague prophecies. “Well anyway, I must be going now. Goodbye” And with that, Tallstar leaped down a hill and Sorrelstar fell into a deep sleep. AN: And yeah! That's all so far; I hope you're enjoying it! Just to clarify, that Tallstar was not the canon one. :) Chapter 1 Sandy woke with a start. “Sandy! Can we go outside and play? I’m always so bored and hungry!” “Bright! I’m asleep! Can’t you leave me alone for a second. Here we go again, with Bright trying to get me up at the first light. “Sandy, you’re my brother! Please can we do something?” “Okay, fine, but let’s see if we can get anything to eat first.” The twolegs that Sandy and Bright lived with would rarely give them food, and when they did have food is was always disgusting. A female twoleg came out of a den, and stretched her arms wide. “Can we have food?” Bright meowed desperately. Bright and Sandy both knew that the twolegs couldn’t understand, but Bright constantly tried to ask for food. I hate living with these twolegs. We’re always so hungry, and the twolegs don’t care. The twoleg stared blankly at Bright and Sandy, and poured a few grains of brown food into a small bowl. The bowl was caked with dust and old bits of food, and was never cleaned. The twoleg squeaked a bit and went back to the room she came from. Bright attempted to grab onto the twoleg with her claws, but it looked down and kicked her off. Bright squealed in surprise. “Bright! Are you okay?” Sandy asked. Bright’s fluffy tail had fur crushed on one side from landing on the floor. “I’m okay Sandy. My tail just hurts a bit. And I’m also starving! We haven’t had a decent meal since forever!” “Oh well. I think that we should leave this place!” Sandy mewed. Chapter 2 Bright froze at Sandy’s statement. “Sandy! We can’t leave here! This is our home. Where would we go? Besides, there are probably mean cats out there.” “Well we’re kits. We wouldn’t harm any cat. Why would anyone want to hurt us?” Sandy replied. “Well… the twolegs would come get us and be a lot meaner since we ran away!” “Bright, you don’t seriously wan’t to stay here, do you?” Sandy’s right. I don’t want to stay here. But where else can we go? “N-No, I guess not.” “Well let’s go. When they let us out to take dirt, we’ll go over the fence. How bad can it be? And don’t worry, Bright, I won’t let any cat or anything hurt you.” “Oh alright then. I guess I do hate that slop they feed us. But if we get hurt, it’s you’re fault!” Bright mewed “We won’t get hurt. Besides, we’re starving! The twolegs never feed us anything. We’re just looking for a nicer place.” Sandy insisted. Sandy and Bright both went out into the backyard. “We’ll have to jump up to that fence. You go first Bright.” Okay, here goes. Hopefully I can reach the fence. Bright leaped up with all her kit-strength, and landed neatly on the top of the fence. She could see spiky brambles right in front of her “Sandy! Don’t jump yet, I…” But Sandy jumped as Bright was talking. He landed right where Bright was, causing them both to be pushed into the thorny brambles. They tumbled through and eventually came to a stop at the ground on the other side. Chapter 3 “Oww!” Sandy shrieked. “I’ve got thorns all over me. And our collars! Where are they?” Bright turned around and Sandy saw thorns sticking all over her pale white and ginger-spotted pelt. “Sandy! Be more careful next time. And listen!” Bright irritably meowed. “Okay okay. But at least we got those bad collars off. They stinked!” Sandy replied. “Anyway. Where do we go next Sandy?” Bright asked. Sandy stopped as Bright said that. He hadn’t really thought about where they would go. Oh no, I don’t know where we’ll go! I guess I figured that we’d find a really nice place for cats like us or something. We have no hope! Suddenly, Bright collapsed, and started shivering. “Bright! What’s going on? Are you okay?” “N-n-need f-food Sandy.” Bright stuttered She’s starving. Those rotten twolegs have starved us both. I could be next. Suddenly a scruffy, skinny black and ginger tom came running out from the bushes. Sandy gave a high pitched squeal when he saw the tom cat. “Who are you?” The small tom stopped and stared at Sandy. “My name’s Patchy.” he meowed. “What are you two kits doing out here alone? Clan territory is a dangerous place for kits, or any cat to be on.” “What’s a ‘clan’?” “You’ll find out soon enough. I’d better get going, I’m stealing their prey.” “What? Why?” “I gotta eat! I can’t starve to death!” “Can you help my sister Bright? She’s sick I think, because our mean twolegs starved us!” “Patchy’s gaze softened.” “Well, rogues like me normally don’t share food with others, but I guess I can’t just let a kit starve. I had a brother, his name was Russet, and he died of starvation because we couldn’t get enough food.” “That’s a shame” Sandy sympathetically mewed. “My sister and I never knew our mother either.” “Well anyway, here’s a mouse for you to have.” “A mouse? I thought you had the regular kittypet food.” “What?! Why would I eat that disgusting slop when there’s a moor full of prey? Try it, it’s great.” “Sandy stuffed a small chunk of the mouse into Bright’s mouth and she chewed.” “That tastes great! What is that?” Bright moaned. Suddenly, a rustling was heard from the bushes. “I’ve got to go” Patchy urgently mewed. “Goodbye. I hope you get better.” Patchy ran off along a valley, and out of sight. And then, a group of cats came running through the bushes. Bright squeaked in terror when she saw them. Sandy stood defensively in front of them. “Are you going to eat us?” Chapter 4 “Uh… no. We only eat prey like mice and rabbits.” A tall dark gray she-cat mewed. “I think they know that Minnowstripe.” a light brown tom replied. “Look at those kits! They’re starved! Should we take them to Tinyblossom?” “Yes Primrosepaw, we’ll let Tinyblossom take a look at them. “Will you make my sister get better?” Sandy asked. “Well, our medicine cat, Tinyblossom, will try her best.” “Huh? Bright was in a state of half-consciousness. “Where are you taking me? Who are you all?” A creamy brown tom with blue eyes looked at Bright. “I’m Primrosepaw. Don’t worry. Tinyblossom, our medicine cat will make you better. You look really sick.” Bright fainted at this and her vision went black *** Bright opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a den. She leaped up with a jolt. “Wha? Where am I?” “Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there.” A pale brown she-cat gently pushed Bright into a mossy nest. “Who are you? Where am I?” Bright asked. “My name is Softpaw. I’m the medicine cat apprentice. Don’t worry, you’re safe here.” “What is a medicine cat apprentice? And where is Sandy?” Bright timidly wondered. “Oh is he your brother? Don’t worry, he’s safe. He’s had a bit of prey. And you need something to eat too!” Softpaw replied. Softpaw went out and came back into the den holding a furry mouse. “Here you go Bright. Go on, eat up! You’re practically starved!” Softpaw spiritfully mewed “With the fur and all? Ewww, that’s gross!” Bright distastefully replied. “It tastes fine! Go on, try some.” Softpaw persisted “I don’t want to!” “Just a little?” “Oh alright then.” Bright grudgingly gave in. She bit the tender mouse and instantly gave a sigh of relief. “Told you it was good.” Softpaw smartly meowed. Just then, a small framed white she-cat came in with a mouthful of herbs. She dumped them on the floor, and spat some excess herbs from her mouth. “Oh hello Bright. I’m Tinyblossom, the medicine cat.” the she-cat mewed “Hi” Bright anxiously mewed. Bright then saw a ginger, sandy-coloured tom come in. “Sandy! You’re here!” “Of course I am Bright!” Bright nuzzled Sandy, and it seemed then as though it would be alright as long as Sandy was near. Chapter 5 CHAPTER 5 Sandy felt joyous at being reunited with Bright. The ‘medicine cat’ as everyone called her, hadn’t let Sandy see Bright. But they had been kind and given him more food - or ‘prey’ as they called it - than he had ever had at once in his whole life. Just then, a sleek white and black she-cat came into the medicine cat den. “Oh, hi there Sagenose!” Tinyblossom mewed kindly. “Is there something I can do for you?” “Nothing at the moment, Tinyblossom.” Sagenose replied. “By the way, these two kits are called Sandy and Bright.” Tinyblossom introduced Sandy and Bright to Sagenose. “Hello Sandy and Bright! I hope you’re enjoying clan life so far.” Sagenose kindly mewed “Yeah, I sure am!” Sandy happily mewed. “Um, Sagenose. I need to talk to you about something” Tinyblossom urgently meowed. Sagenose and the small-framed medicine cat talked in hushed voices. Sandy heard something about a ‘foster-mother’, and a ‘major issue’. They abruptly stopped talking. “Sandy, Bright, Sagenose and I were talking, and she wants to become your foster mother” Tinyblossom informed Sandy and Bright. “What’s a foster mother?” Bright asked. “A foster mother is sort of like another mother to take care of you.” Tinyblossom replied. “But we already have a mother!” Bright mewed. “Really? What’s her name?” Tinyblossom asked, her voice becoming urgent. “Feather. Do you know her?” Sandy replied. Suddenly, a look of pain, panic and fear flashed across Tinyblossom’s face. Sandy saw Tinyblossom exchange glances with Sagenose. “What’s wrong?” Bright wondered aloud Chapter 6 Bright wondered why Tinyblossom and Sagenose looked so worried. “Oh? Uh, nothing, Bright. You’ll have to ask Sorrelstar about your mother.” Sagenose told her. “Oh ok.” Bright mewed in unison Bright thought that all this clan stuff and the idea of being in a clan seemed a little daunting, but Sagenose seemed really nice, and everyone else too. “I’d love for you to be my foster mother!” Sandy happily mewed to Sagenose. “Me too! But we haven’t decided to live with the clans. Besides, it all seems kind of scary!” Bright mewed to Sagenose and Tinyblossom. “Bright, we weren’t asking you to decide whether you’ll stay with WindClan! There’s plenty of time to decide that. For now, until you and Sandy make your decision, It’ll just be temporary.” Tinyblossom assured them. “That’s great! You remind me of when I was a kit, Bright” Sagenose mewed. “Really?” “Yes, and I thought that I would be a medicine cat at one point.” “Did you become one?” “Well, if I did, I wouldn’t be a queen! It’s against the warrior code for a medicine cat to have kits. I trained as an apprentice to become a warrior.” Sagenose replied. “What’s the warrior code?” “It’s the code that all of the clans follow. Don’t worry, you’ll learn it all in good time.” Bright already loved her new foster mother. AN: And yeah, that’s all for this chapter. Bright and Sandy will join WindClan, and Sagenose will continue to be their foster mother :) Chapter 7 Sagenose lead Sandy and Bright to a large cosy-looking den. “This is the nursery, where all the kits stay until they are ready to be apprenticed.” The ‘nursery’ looks so comfy! But who are all those other cats? “This is Shrewskip,” Sagenose told them, gesturing to a small-framed black she-cat, “And this is Stemdapple” Sagenose introduced them to a brindled tortoiseshell queen. “Hello there! Sandy and Bright is it? It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Stemdapple said comfortingly. “Yes, I’m glad to finally meet you.” Shrewskip mewed. “I’m sure you’ll love life here in the clan!” “Now now Shrewskip, let’s not try pressure them.” “I wasn’t!” Shrewskip protested. “Who are they?” Everyone turned around to look for the voice, to see a woolly, gray tom-kit. Standing next to him was a flame-colored she-kit and a pale brown she-kit. “Oh yes, I forgot to do introductions! Sandy, Bright, these are my kits, Rustlekit, Redkit and Featherkit. And Shrewskip’s kit, Harekit over there” Sagenose mewed, lastly gesturing to “They have kittypet stench on them!” Rustlekit remarked snidely “Rustlekit! Be kinder to our guests!” Sagenose scolded. “Well they do!” “Stop that this instant!” Sagenose commanded. “Okay okay!” Rustlekit mewed with a glare at Sagenose. “How about you go to the elders den to hear a story?” Sagenose suggested. “Oh yeah, the elders always tell good stories!” Featherkit mewed happily. “Go on then!” Sagenose mewed. “Redkit, Featherkit, and Rustlekit will show you where it is.” Chapter 8 Bright had really enjoyed herself listening to the two elders, Sootfeather and Fuzzybush. She had found out that Sootfeather was in the past a kittypet as well. Everything was good except for the glares Rustlekit would shoot her and Sandy. Bright couldn’t help but dislike Rustlekit. Sandy and her hadn’t done anything to him, but he was trying to be as mean as he could! At least Redkit and Featherkit are nice. Just then, WindClan’s leader and deputy, Sorrelstar and Buzzardtalon, also their foster father entered the nursery where Redkit, Featherkit, Sandy and Bright were playing a game called ‘moss ball’ that Redkit and Featherkit had recently taught them. Rustlekit was busy in the corner, sulking. “Hello all!” Sorrelstar greeted everyone. “How is everybody?” “Everybody’s doing great!” Sagenose replied. Bright couldn’t agree more. She was really enjoying clan life, although the systems still all seemed a little daunting. “Sagenose. Would you mind if Buzzardtalon and I gave them a tour of all of WindClan’s systems?” “Well, I don’t see why not. Sandy, Bright, go on with Buzzardtalon and Sorrelstar. They’ll tell you all about how WindClan does things!” Sagenose told them. “Okay!” Sandy and Bright both chorused. “Come on then.” Buzzardtalon meowed with a smile. Buzzardtalon and Sorrelstar lead Sandy and Bright out to the middle of WindClan’s camp. Bright could see a moor that seemed to stretch on for ages. She could already imagine the thrill of running along the plain with the wind, chasing a rabbit and racing a friend. “Since the warrior code forbids kits to go out of camp, we’ll just be going to the outskirts of the camp border.” Sorrelstar informed Sandy and Bright. “Now, can you see the moor over there?” “Yeah!” Bright and Sandy both replied. “The warriors that are running out there are known as ‘moor runners.’” Sorrelstar told them. A light gray tom, and pale white cat came into camp with a small, brindled tortoiseshell. They both carried a mouthful of prey “Hi Sunjaw Milksplash and Swiftpaw. Has the border patrol gone well?” Sorrelstar asked. “Yes. We caught a ThunderClan patrol chasing some prey over the border, but other than that, no major events.” Sunjaw mewed. “Good. In the meantime, I’d like you all to meet two new temporary members of WindClan, Sandy and Bright.” “Hi! Welcome to WindClan! I’m Swiftpaw by the way,” the she-cat named Swiftpaw mewed. “Hi,” Bright shyly mewed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Milksplash purred. “Will you be joining WindClan?” Sunjaw asked them. “Now now Sunjaw, we can’t put that decision on them yet,” Sorrelstar replied to Sunjaw’s question. “Buzzardtalon! We need your help - some tunnelling issues,” Bright saw a skinny mottled white she-cat.” “Snowfurze, I’m in the middle of something. Can’t it wait a bit?” Buzzardtalon argued. “Go, Buzzardtalon. Swiftpaw and I will show Bright and Sandy the rest of camp.” Sorrelstar said, urging Buzzardtalon to go. “You’ll really like WindClan! I’m training as a moor-runner with Milksplash, but there are also the tunnelers like Snowfurze, that dig underground to catch prey!” Swiftpaw chattered. “Wow, really!” Bright incredulously mewed. “Of course! But personally, I’d prefer to be a moor-runner, because it’s much more fun to feel the breeze on your fur as you run for ages! But that’s only my opinion.” Swiftpaw joyously mewed. “It’ll be so fun when you become a warrior.” Bright had only known Swiftpaw for a few seconds, but she felt that she was already warming up to Swiftpaw. “And there’s also the option of being a medicine cat, although, we already have two!” Sorrelstar added in. “I’m not really interested in medicine. But being a moor-runner sounds great!” Sandy told them all. “What about you Bright?” Sorrelstar asked. “What do you find most interest in?” “I really want to be a moor-runner and catch prey!” Bright replied happily. “Well, that’s great! I hope you’ll be staying with WindClan.” Sorrelstar said encouragingly to Bright and Sandy. “Stay in WindClan.” Bright thought for a moment. She was still a little daunted by all the duties of being in a clan, but everyone was really nice (other than Rustlekit), everyone cares for each other. I really ''do want to join WindClan! I’ll discuss it with Sandy''. Chapter 9 After Sorrelstar and Swiftpaw finish showing them WindClan’s other features, and Redkit and Featherkit play with Sandy and Bright, Sandy falls to sleep in Sagenose’s nest with his other siblings and foster-siblings. Sandy had decided that he would stay with WindClan一and really wanted to一 but wasn’t sure if Bright definitely wanted to. Sandy then woke, and saw himself in a small clearing, with a creek with flowing water, and overhanging trees. “Oh hi Sandy!” Sandy turned and saw Bright in the same place with him. “Hi Bright. Where are we?” “You’re in StarClan.” Sandy heard a soft voice call his name. That voice sounded strangely familiar. He turned and saw a dark black and white she-cat, with soft blue eyes. “Mother!” Sandy and Bright both cried, and rushed up to her, and she lovingly nuzzled Sandy and Bright. “It’s been ages since we saw you. How come you left us?” Bright asked. Feather’s expression changed, and she looked regretful. “Mother? Feather? What’s wrong.” Sandy asked. “Oh, nothing. And you can call me Featherstorm,” She replied wistfully. “Were you a warrior?” Bright asked. “...In the past, I was a warrior, yes.” “Then why did we leave the clans?” Sandy piped up curiously. “Y-your father, well, he was from a-another…. clan.” Featherstorm finally finished the sentence, looking down guiltily. “Wait. Isn’t it forbidden for a cat to take a mate from another clan?” Bright asked Featherstorm, confused. “That’s what Sagenose told me.” “Yes.” Featherstorm looked very sad now. “Why?! Because of that, WindClan might not want us because we’re half-clanned! It’s bad enough that we’re kittypets! Now where half-clanned!” Sandy replied, a glare appearing slowly across his face. “They already know about my affair with your father.” That’s why I left to become a loner. I was killed and I now remain here in StarClan. I know it was selfish to not think of what it might be like for you, but I couldn’t help but love your father. He was very kind, and caring. How would you feel if you were separated from WindClan? “I guess I can understand that.” Sandy replied. “I’m not trying to justify my actions, they weren’t right, I’m just telling you what I felt like at the time.” “What’s our father’s name? Is he in WindClan?” Bright asked. “A ShadowClan warrior. Timberfern. The ShadowClan leader Shellstar may want to take you to ShadowClan since he’s in it, but don’t let them. I was in WindClan, and I wouldn’t let my kits be in any other clan… unless you don’t want to be in WindClan.” Featherstorm replied. “Oh of course we do!” Bright mewed. “You do?” Sandy asked, a smile creeping up his face. “Well, the whole prospect of clan life and learning to hunt does seem kind of intimidating, but I really enjoy being in WindClan.” Bright happily meowed. “I’m glad you do. On a more serious note, you must tell Sorrelstar and Sagenose that you know who your father is. They’ll know what to do then.” Featherstorm said. “Oh alright.” Sandy and Bright replied, seemingly not wanting to tell Sorrelstar. “Now is where I must leave you. Have a good sleep!” Featherstorm said. Sandy fell to sleep, delighted at seeing his mother once more, but was disturbed and confused about the whole half-clan issue. Chapter 10 Bright woke up, and he joyously remembered her dream last night. “Sandy?” Bright asked anxiously, hoping that the dream she saw was real. “Oh hey Bright. Do you remember the dream last night?” Sandy curiously asked Bright. “Yes! It was real! But that means… Timberfern is our father.” Bright glumly replied. “Oh well. Before we tell Sorrelstar about that, lets announce that we’re joining WindClan!” Sandy replied, trying to get Bright’s spirits up. “Sagenose?” Bright asked. “Sagenose, are you awake?” “W-wha? Oh, hi Bright. Thanks for waking me up!” Sagenose drowsily replied. “Sagenose! We want to join WindClan, we’ve decided!” Bright squealed joyfully. “Hooray! That’s great! It’ll be a pleasure for Buzzardtalon and myself to continue being your foster parents. Come on, let’s go inform Sorrelstar.” Sagenose lead Bright and Sandy to the leaders den. They passed three senior warriors, Yewberry, Spottedgorse and Thornfrost, whom Bright and Sandy had recently met. “Hi there Sagenose. Sandy. Bright. Having a nice morning?” Spottedgorse asked, greeting them all. “Perfect!” Sagenose merrily replied. Sagenose continues into Sorrelstar’s den “Sorrelstar! Sandy and Bright have decided that they want to join the clan!” “Are you sure?” Sorrelstar asked Sandy and Bright. “Yes, definitely!” they both chorused. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s do your naming ceremony!” Sorrelstar meowed. Sorrelstar leaps up beside her den and yowls: “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!” Gradually, all of the warriors and apprentices and queens come out of their dens and gather around Sorrelstar. “Sandy and Bright, have decided to join WindClan, so their ceremony will be held right away.” Sorrelstar told everyone. “From now on, these kits shall be known as Sandykit and Brightkit, until they become warriors.” “Brightkit! Sandykit!” Everyone cheered. Sandy一Sandykit now, felt happier than ever, as the clan cheered their new clan names. '''AN: That's all, hope you enjoyed! Category:Fan fiction